


Cool water

by Dragofelid



Series: Warrior cats: two moons [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bi-Gender Character(s), Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gay Cats, M/M, OC, RiverClan (Warriors), Trans Character, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragofelid/pseuds/Dragofelid
Summary: being mates with a cat from another clan is against the code, Batnose knows this, yet he sneaks out to see the RiverClan deputy anyway.





	Cool water

**Author's Note:**

> Some warrior cats OCs for a bigger fic I am writing, both cats are leaders, Batstar of WindClan, and Snakestar of RiverClan. but even as warriors they were meeting each other in secret, hiding their relationship. this fic is just a little thing I wanted to write, it has nothing really to do with the main story, I just wanted to write something cute. Snakestar is Bigender, using He/Him pronouns and They/Them pronouns.

Batnose knew it was stupid to do this; he was breaking the warrior code, and such a thing might possibly get him revoked from his future deputy position.

The black and white tom slinked out of WindClan territory, slipping past the barn and sitting down beside the water. He sat near the RiverClan border and looked over through the dark every few mouse-beats to look for his friend. Okay, friend was an understatement. Snakewhisker made Batnose feel giddy inside at the thought of him, his eyes were always a beautiful green, he was strong and lithe with a beautiful long tail, he always smelt amazing; the WindClan warrior could name so many reasons why the RiverClan deputy made him so happy.

The black and white tom shifted his paws excitedly. It was too dark, and he really wished the sky wasn’t so cloudy.

“How long have you been waiting there?”

The black tom was ripped away from his thoughts, and turned to see the most beautiful ginger cat ever, their smooth fur rippled in the moonlight, and their eyes shining. When Batnose tried speaking all that could come out was a mess of jumbled up words.

Snakewhisker laughed, walking over to Batnose, brushing his wet fur against the WindClan warrior. He bent down a bit to groom his mate. Batnose purred.

“I wasn’t here for long,” he finally said, regaining his ability to speak. “I am glad you are here now.”

Snakewhisker smiled. “You remember what we had planned?”

Batnose smiled, flicking his tail a bit. “You want to teach me, a WindClan warrior, how to swim like a fish.” The tom curled his lip. “It’s absurd.”

Snakewhisker wrapped their tail around Batnose before walking towards the edge of the water. “So what are you waiting for?”

Batnose took the invitation and stood up and walked towards his mate, freezing a bit when his paws touched the icy lake.

Snakewhisker nuzzled him. “It’s fine, it gets warmer the more you move.”

The WindClan warrior nodded, walking further until the water reached up to his belly. His breathing was shallow and he really wanted to turn around to get out of the water.

Suddenly Batnose was pushed under, water engulfed him. Panicking he quickly stood up out of the water, gasping to breathe.

The sound of his mate’s laughter rang in his ears, and he looked over to see the RiverClan deputy struggling to stand up.

“You seriously think that is funny?” Batnose whined. “My fur is all wet.”

Snakewhisker continued laughing, and Batnose took it upon himself to grab the ginger cat’s shoulders and haul him into the freezing lake.

The two cats tumbled in the water, splashing each other, both of them drenched but neither letting that stop them.

Batnose was no longer quivering, and watched as his mate swam in the water almost effortlessly. The WindClan warrior was hypnotised by the cat’s movements.

Snakewhisker swam towards him, standing up when they could, shaking a bit of water of his fur. “You should give it a shot.”

Batnose nodded, gulping before walking until he could no longer touch the bottom of the lake. He was flailing a bit, but the feel of his mate’s presence stopped him.

“Pretend you are walking, hunting even,” Snakewhisker encouraged. Batnose followed their advice and started moving his paws, pushing himself forward. No way was he as graceful as the other cat, but he somewhat moved through the water anyway,  keeping his muzzle just above the water.

It was nice, like all his troubles faded away as he swam around. He was jealous at how good his mate was at swimming and diving; moving through the water like a WindClan warrior would run through the moor.

The two cats swam for a while, Batnose finally getting the hang of it. When they finally got out of the lake he started shivering, and his paws and body felt heavy. He missed the way the water held him up.

It was nice, no cats to force them apart, just the two of them sitting by the lake listening to it’s rhythmic sound as the water rippled against the shore.

“What if-” Batnose started, “- if when we are both leaders, we combine our two clans?”

Snakewhisker stared at him, their eyes glowing with excitement.

“Our two clans fighting, and hunting together, WindClan warriors learning to swim, Riverclan warriors learning to run.” Snakenose whispered. “It would be lovely.”

Batnose nodded, wrapping his tail around his mate. “We would no longer have to hide who we are.”

“I would love that,” Snakewhisker said. They leaned down and started grooming the WindClan warrior. Batnose purred, reciprocating the affection. The two cats spent their time washing each other, each forgetting the problems they faced in their own clan. The sun was going to rise soon, and the two bid their farewell and left; Batnose walking past the barn and back into WindClan territory. Before he went to camp, he decided to catch a rabbit to show he was hunting, dipping it into the water and washing off any lingering scent of RiverClan.


End file.
